Learning To Let Go
by Pygmy'Nanos
Summary: Edward's life is tragically altered when his wife dies in an accident. His family enlist the expertise of psychologist Dr. Isabella Swan to help Edward out of his self hypnotic trance. As time progresses we learn that everything is not as it seems.


**Preface**

_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone._

_Silence the pianos and with muffled drum,_

_Bring out the coffin. Let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead._

_Scribbling in the sky "(S)he Is Dead!"_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_(S)he was my north, my south, my east and west,_

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song._

_I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now; put out every one._

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun._

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

-ADAPTED FROM "FUNERAL BLUES" BY W.H AUDEN

**EPOV**

I stared at her flawless features. Her once rosy cheeks, now a slight shade of baby blue. Even in death her beauty was astounding. I cupped her cheek, willing her to awake, "Baby, come on, jokes over. Please wake up." I pleaded. I knew my pleas were in vain, but how could I not try? She was my everything. How exactly is one supposed to live, when their very reason for being is taken away?

I felt the presence of others around me, paying their condolences, giving her, her last respects. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, to thank them. I stood in front of the coffin, my gaze fixated on my love.

"Edward?" My sister whispered, "Its time, we have to bury her."

"NO!" I shouted. They couldn't take her away. How could they, why would they? "Alice, don't. Please, please don't. You can't. Please please please..." my voice faltered and I sank to the floor, a wave of tears hitting like a tsunami.

I felt a strong pair of arms surround me, "Bro, you have to let her go." My brother held on to me, slowly rocking me back and forth while my sobs subsided. I still wasn't ready. "Can I have just five minutes more?" they each nodded solemnly and walked away, leaving me a few last moments with her.

I rose from my kneeling position beside the coffin and leaned over her resting body. I brought my hand to her face, and silently, with a floating touch, traced her features, one last time. I cupped her cheek, and slowly lowered my face to plant a tender kiss on her frighteningly cold lips. I waited, half expecting her to respond. To bring her hands around me, engulf me. I gazed, trying to memorize the contours of her face, commit them to the vaults of my brain, where they could not be forgotten. In the moment before my death, this will be the last face I see.

A single tear flowed from my eye and landed gently on the apple of her cheek, it gave the illusion of her crying, if only. Even though I vowed never to let her shed a single tear, Even though it physically pained me to see her cry, her tears would be welcomed in this moment. They would be a sign of life.

I gently lay my palm on her dead, unbeating heart. "Love," I whispered softly. "My heart will always belong to you, now and forever. I love you more than anything, I always will." I lowered the heart shaped diamond pendant, into the coffin and intertwined it with her fingers. My eyes stung with unshed tears, as I thought back to our engagement party, the night I presented her with the pendant. That night I handed her my heart, body and soul. I gave her one last peck on her once luscious lips and strode toward the crowd awaiting me.

As I reached my family, my mother's arms encircled me. I lay my head in the crook of her neck and shoulder and let the sobs spill over. The pain that stemmed from my very core consumed my entire being. My mind was clouded by the sheer hurt of losing my beloved. She promised me forever, now that forever was over how was I expected to live? Her presence was in everything I did, as it had been for years.

As the pallbearers raised the coffin, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Never again will I feel her arms around me. Never again will I feel her lips moving in synchronization with mine. Never again will I hear her say "I love you". Never again will I hear her musical laugh. Never again will I wake up with her lying cradled in my arms. Never again will I see her mesmerising smile. Never again will I be able to love. Never again. The realisation was too much for me, I fell out of my mother's arms and onto the cold wet tar. I brought my arms around me, in an attempt to hold myself together, and breathed her name, "Tanya..."

The sobs wracked through my body.

**?POV**

The sobs wracked through his body.

I watched on as her husband mourned the death of his beloved wife. For a brief moment I felt a twinge of sadness and guilt, looking at the absolute pain in his eyes. The feelings fled as quickly as they had come. I wondered if her family knew exactly who she was, what she did, or what she knew, I doubted it. If they did, their bodies would be alongside hers.

As much as I wanted to watch her body burn to ash, it was vital that I left. One did not keep Air Force One waiting. I strode over to my Koenegsegg CCXR. Upon entering the car, I let out a sigh of relief. My features immediately morphed from a pained expression to a smug, cynical smirk. A wicked laugh escaped from my lips and I basked in the ambience of another job well done and another part well played.

Being an assassin was tough, but being the best was tougher. I pulled out my modified iPhone and typed out two simple, clichéd words: "Mission Accomplished." and hit send. Yet another point for the White House.

**Author's Note:**

Hello There:)

This chapter is just a tester, please let me know if this is something that people would like to read:). There is a plotline, and this could possibly become a multichap fic of about 20 chapters.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed and much appreciated.

Thank You for Reading.


End file.
